I Love You, I Hate You
by YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy
Summary: Dan and Phil pretend to hate one another, only the other person doesn't know they are faking it. Warning: (SPOILERS) Trapped in a small space, but nothing too much describing it, making out


I Love You, I Hate You

Words: 2,410

Ship: Phan

Type: Fluff, Angst, Prompt

Description: Dan and Phil pretend to hate one another, only the other person doesn't know they are faking it.

A/N: This was a prompt, if you want to suggest me one, please do.

Dan doesn't hate Phil, he really doesn't. He actually quite likes him, like a lot. It started out as an appreciation for his physical attributes, but then as time wore on, it turned into something bigger. He knew what it was, he had a crush, but he knew that Phil would never have a crush on him. And for some reason, he thought to protect himself from falling harder, he'd act like he hated him. Phil and Dan had actually been somewhat, close. So he knew it would possibly hurt Phil, but not really. Little does Dan know, Phil really likes him, like a lot. Phil really found him intriguing, the way he moves, the way he talks. Needless to say, they both never saw what was coming.

~One Month Later~

Dan carried out his plan, and it worked, sort of. He was no longer falling for Phil, he already hit rock bottom, only now, Phil hates him. Maybe he should have seen it coming, but he hadn't. So now he loves Phil, but has to pretend to hate him. Phil is in the exact same situation, he's in love with Dan, only he acts like he hates him. Phil started acting this way shortly after Dan started avoiding him, or on the very slim occasion when they hung out in a group, throwing glares and rude words his way. So Phil retaliated.

Currently Dan and Phil were sat on opposite ends of a couch, looking anywhere but one another, acting as though they hated the other, when in reality they both loved the other, not that either would have ever guessed. They are hanging out with some of their fellow friends, Chris and PJ, who are two of their closest. Chris shared a look with PJ from the couch opposite of Dan and Phil.

"Alright, game time! Everybody on the floor or else I will pull you down by your ears and no one wants that, now do you?" Chris said rather abruptly, but as if the threat was murder, they began to gather in a circle on the ground. However, Dan moved too slow, unenthusiastic about the game, resulting in only one open spot. Which so happened to be directly next to Phil. Dan's heart fluttered, but acting as an enemy, he rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh, acting reluctant for the close proximity to the person he loved.

"Dan, sit your ass down, or I'll tell everyone a secret." PJ stated, tried of his best friend's attitude towards Phil, but he could tell it was an act, just like he could tell Phil's was. He could tell these things, just like how he could tell that Chris had a plan, a plan to make the two boys realize the truth.

"Yeah? Like what?" Dan snapped back, but sat anyway. He could feel Phil's warmth radiate from him, and he shuddered at the thoughts of feeling the warmth closer to him than this.

"If you two boys are done now, let's start shall we?" Chris interrupted before PJ could even open his mouth to reply. The three others nodded, slightly scared to get on Chris' bad side, not that Chris would hurt a fly. "Alright, dare or dare time." He stated and half the circle groaned.

"Seriously?" Phil stated wanting to murder them, knowing already that it wouldn't end well for him.

"Yes, now who'll be the first victim? Let's do..." He quickly put his finger to his nose, suggesting noises. Dan was the last one to get his finger to his nose and he groaned at the thought of the prospect of neither being good from himself.

"Shit." Dan muttered, dreading the dares he knew he'd be faced with.

"Dan, I dare you to either, "Chris started, pretending to think for a moment, "kiss Phil or play seven minutes in heaven with him." Dan groaned and flung his head down between his crisscrossed legs.

"Neither." Dan stated into his legs, regretting agreeing to come over when he knew Phil would be there.

"Not an option, but since you chose to be a smart ass, I get to pick." Chris stated, happy with himself to make Dan blush and be forced into something he 'didn't want to do'. "Seven minutes in heaven it is then." He stated, glancing between Dan and Phil, then smirking.

"No," Phil said, not wanting to be in a confined space with the person he had fallen in love with while said person hated his guts.

"Get up, or I'll hand cuff you together, no joke." Chris said seriously, so reluctantly, but without hesitation, both boys stood, only to be dragged by Chris gripping their wrist, down the hall into a small closet, the door was flung open and it was evident that if both boys, being the size that they are, were to fit, they would practically be on top of one another. This wouldn't have been a problem if the other didn't hate him. Phil groaned as he was shoved into the dimly light closest, with Dan following shortly after. The door shut and a click was heard, Dan reached up to feel that the door was locked.

"I'll let you out in fifteen." Chris said starting to walk away, only catching Phil's words shortly before turning the corner to enter the lounge again. "It's seven minutes in heaven not fifteen asshole."

Both boys were sat awkwardly on the floor, feet and knees brushing against each other's, causing the heat to send shivers up Phil's spine.

"I'm sorry." Dan mumbled, barely able to be heard, but Phil did, and he was confused.

"About?" Phil prompted, wanting an explanation.

"Acting like a dick to you, I don't hate you." He replied back softly, finally meeting Phil's deep blue eyes. Phil starred into the chocolate orbs that he felt himself getting lost in, looking for a sign of a lie or joke, but he found nothing.

"I could say the same." Phil murmured back. "I don't hate you, not at all. I miss being friends." Phil said averting his gaze to their knees which kept being bumped into the others. A small soft, smile appeared on the boy's face, happy at the way this was turning out, he had Dan as a friend now, at the very least.

They sat in comfortable silence for no more than a minute, then Phil couldn't help but look up again and say shyly, "You know he won't let us out till we kiss right?"

Dan of course knew this, but wasn't it too soon, not that he didn't want to or anything but they just made up. "A-Are you sure you'd be okay with that?" Dan stuttered. Phil nodded but didn't say anything, he just began to lean in slowly, placing his hands on Dan's legs, leaning in even more, but still allowing Dan to pull back if he wanted.

"Yeah, I'm okay with it." Phil breathed onto Dan's lips, sending a shiver down Dan's back, awakening something in Dan, which resulted with Dan moving forward and to place a swift, sweet, spark filled kiss to Phil's wonderful, soft lips, lifting his hands to cup Phil's face. Phil immediately reacted kissing back, moving his hands to rest on Dan's side. Dan pulled away, panting slightly, but not because the kiss lasted long, but because it was intense. The boys' locked eyes, and saw lust in the dilated pupils of the other. "Chris?" Dan called out not removing his eyes from their gaze. They heard the TV be turned up in the living room. "You have twenty five minutes left in total now!" Chris shouted, obviously thinking Dan just wanted out, little did he know that he was making sure that they wouldn't be interrupted. Confusion dripped into Phil's eyes, silently asking what Dan wanted from Chris. Dan leaned in, hovering over Phil's body, barely not touching Phil's lips with his own, deciding to see if Phil would shiver just like Dan had. "Just wanted to make sure we wouldn't get interrupted," Dan breathed onto Phil's lips, he instantly felt their lips connect, and he was slammed against the wall behind him as Phil pressed his lips hard against his. Out of shock, Dan's lips parted slightly, and Phil took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside to deepen the kiss. The two were now making out, with Dan's hands in Phil's hair and Phil's arms wrapped tightly around Dan's lower back, barely able to keep themselves under control. Dan moaned softly as Phil started kissing down his neck, a highly sensitive part of himself. Phil smiled into Dan's collar bone as he placed his lips onto it, biting down lightly, sucking at the tender skin, hoping to leave a mark, a way to claim Dan as his own. Dan was trying his hardest to keep his wits as Phil nibbled away at his neck. Phil was amazing at this, and all Dan could think is why did I want to pretend to hate him again? Phil worked his way up to Dan's jaw, placing sweet little kisses on it as Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck as an attempt to pull Phil closer. Phil smirked against Dan's neck, detaching his lips from it, hovering over it, sending shaky breaths onto it. Dan could hardly keep his hands still and stay relatively silent, as it was no surprise as he gasped loudly when he felt Phil's humid breath on his very very sensitive part of his neck, squirming slightly in Phil's grasp.

"You're neck sensitive is it?" Phil breathed into Dan's ear, enjoying being dominant with him. "Judging by your noises you seem to be enjoying my lips on it." Phil lowered his lips and nibbled behind Dan's ear, feeling warmth spreading through his body as Dan gasped then moaned a little bit. If Dan was this loud making out, then he must be extremely loud during other things.

"Ye-yeah it-"Dan took a sharp intake of breath as Phil bit his earring in his ear, "God Phil!" Dan mouthed into the skin of Phil's neck trying to keep relatively quiet. Dan knew that something embarrassing would happen if Phil didn't stop sucking on his god damn neck. He pulled Phil's face to his own, attaching their mouths together quickly, Dan then lowered his hands to where they met Phil's cold bare strip of skin by his pants. Phil leaned in closer as Dan circled his back with is hot thumbs. Their chests were pressed so close they could feel the others heartbeat. Breathing heavily, Dan pulled back and moved his lips to Phil's ear hovering over it, placing raspy breaths into his ear. "I need to find some places to put my lips to make you moan for me, Phil." Dan stated, suddenly feeling confident. Phil's hands wrapped tighter around Dan and Dan couldn't help but dig his nails into Phil's back, earning a moan of pleasure out of Phil. Dan smirked as he made his way down to Phil's collarbone, giving Phil an identical hickey as to the one he was sure he had. He pulled back and whispered against it, "Someone likes when my nails sink into their hot pale back don't they?" Phil was too wrapped up in the feel of Dan's lips in his neck again to respond. Dan's lips returned to Phil's where they made out for a bit, every once and awhile one of them would bite the other's lower lip earning a slight moan from the other. They both silently agreed that this was far as they wanted to take it tonight, or at least at Chris' house, locked in a dimly lit locked closest. They slowed down now, relishing in the way the others' lips moved against their own, finally pulling back from each other's lips, they opened their eyes and stared lovingly at the one in front of them, who was panting slightly. They looked at each other silently for a bit, until Phil spoke up.

"This wasn't just a heat of the moment thing for me, Dan." He said quietly, hoping not to make Dan upset with him, because he thought that maybe it was just his hormones acting rather than his head. "I like you Dan." He said removing his gaze from Dan's, slightly stroking, Dan's sides near his waist band. Dan giggled and leaned in planting a soft swift kiss onto Phil's plump lips.

"I really like you too Phil. I'm glad it wasn't just a in the moment what the hell for you, it meant a lot to me, it still does." Dan stayed, and as soon as Phil took in what he had said, Dan was wrapped into a bear hug, with Phil's head nuzzled into his shoulder. They hugged for a bit, until they pulled apart to sort themselves out, checking to make sure it wasn't too obvious that they almost had closest sex if Dan hadn't removed Phil from his neck. Thankfully the skin that was bruised on each boys' neck was cover by their shirt. Once they were sorted out, Dan spoke up.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked worriedly as he remembered digging his nails are into Phil's bare back numerous times. Phil smiled lightly and giggled at Dan, crawling over to sit down next to Dan.

"No, you didn't hurt me, did I hurt you?" Phil asked as he leaned his head onto Dan's warm shoulder.

"No, you didn't," Dan hesitated prior to speaking again. "So, what are we?" He finally asked Phil. Phil lifted his head from Dan's shoulder, about to reply when the door was opened to reveal Chris in his PJ bottoms and a tumblr shirt. He glanced between the two and grinned.

"So, you guys talked with it out, you' at least not hate each other?" Chris asked, not realizing what he had actually done. The two boys in the closet stifled a laugh, and just nodded their heads. "Good, now time to watch some movies." Chris said retreating to the living room.

Phil placed a quick kiss on Dan's lips once both of them had stood. "We're something amazing." Phil said retreating down the hall, giving Dan a little wink. Dan shock his head smiling fondly at Phil. As it turned out, he's glad to have been made to play seven minutes in heaven with Phil.


End file.
